El joyero de Hibari
by yatinga
Summary: CRACKFIC! Hibari tiene un joyero, donde guarda todos sus anillos -robados- de la Nube. Pero el que Hibari tenga un joyero no es algo de lo que tenga que enterarse nadie.


_Hibari en su totalidad, así como sus anillos, pertenecen a su autora Akira Amano. Yo sólo me divierto a su costa *risa maligna*_

**.**

_**El joyero de Hibari**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hibari tenía un joyero.

Aquello debía ser lo más normal del mundo, claro, porque con la cantidad de anillos que cargaba encima, era lógico que tuviese que guardarlos en algún lado para que no se le perdiesen. Por eso, Hibari tenía un joyero.

Kusakabe no sabía que Hibari estaba en posesión de un artículo como ése, vaya con la gracia, porque el moreno estaba seguro de que habría terminado siendo la comidilla del resto de guardianes Vongola. No es que a Hibari le molestase que hablasen de él, porque en realidad le daba igual, se trataba de que herbívoros inútiles como lo eran aquellos no tenían por qué hablar a sus espaldas sobre nada. Y mucho menos acerca de él.

Así que Hibari escondía su joyero. En realidad, aquel no era su joyero, era el joyero de sus anillos, pero como nunca se lo dejaba olvidado en ningún lado –nadie sabe cuándo puede surgir una batalla, y Hibari siempre iba por la calle buscando gresca a quien se la pidiese-, había terminado por llamarlo inconscientemente como suyo. Era un detalle menor.

Aquello no era del todo cierto, porque Hibari no escondía el estuchito con malicia, simplemente lo llevaba guardado en la chaqueta, a salvo de miraditas indiscretas. Sin embargo, una vez había pillado a Lambo curioseando en su ropa un día que hacía demasiado calor y la prenda había quedado olvidada sobre una silla. Lambo se llevó una paliza, y Hibari aprendió a no dejarse las cosas perdidas por los rincones.

De todos modos, Hibari sabía que el resto de guardianes no eran estúpidos –o no tanto como aparentaban serlo. Se imaginaba que aquella panda de desordenados ya se figuraba que, con lo pragmático que era él, seguramente poseía alguna forma de guardar sus armas de manera que pudiese acceder a ellas rápidamente durante la batalla –por eso de que sus anillos terminaban convertidos en migas a la mitad de un combate a causa de la descomunal cantidad de llamas que aplicaba en ellos. No es que Hibari no pudiera medir su extraordinaria fuerza, es que, honestamente, no encontraba la necesidad de ello.

Tsuna, de entre todos, era el menos idiota del grupo, a opinión del guardián de la Nube. Le había costado una cantidad ingente de años y unas cuantas palizas poco delicadas por parte de Reborn, pero finalmente la lógica había anidado en su cabeza. No es que el resto no hubiese madurado con el tiempo –seguían siendo una pandilla de descastados, pero alborotaban de forma menos molesta, y eso, Hibari, por mucho que le doliese en el alma, debía admitirlo. Así que, con su nueva y recién descubierta inteligencia y esa intuición que le venía ya de lejos, Hibari estaba seguro de que su jefe ya era consciente de que el moreno tenía un joyero. Lo que Hibari no tenía en cuenta es que Tsuna es demasiado despistado como para preocuparse por el lugar en el que su guardián guardaba sus abalorios. O que le daba igual.

Sea como fuere, ésta era la cuestión: Hibari tenía un joyero, y nadie tenía por qué saberlo.

Al fin y al cabo, era el joyero de Hibari, escondido en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y lleno hasta rebosar de anillos ajenos que el hombre había arrebatado a sus víctimas por toda la cara.

Y pobre de aquél que se metiese en sus asuntos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Primer fic de KHR publicado. Mira que tengo ya un par de historias planeadas (Varia y Skull, que son los amores de mi vida), pero ésta en particular me vino a la cabeza el día que vi por primera vez a Tyl!Hibari y hasta hoy no la había escrito. La idea original era un poco más larga, pero qué se le va a hacer._

_Review, cartas de amor (San Valentín se cuela por las esquinas) y bombones también, que se agradecen para saber la opinión de los lectores. Si por algún motivo, a algún lector le viene a la cabeza alguna idea para reescribir este fic (y hacerlo un poquillo más largo) y quiere ponerla en un comentario, también es bienvenido, porque se tendrá en cuenta._

_Besitos :)_


End file.
